What We've Been Waiting For
by Butterfly Kitty
Summary: What we've been waiting for from the Fresh Beat Band! Oneshot.


**Okay, yes, a kiddie show. But blame my six year old brother! He got me into it!**

**Okay, so I think we all se the obvious Twist X Marina Kiki X Shout in the show. But they've never acted like teenagers and actually had a love-scene. But the show IS for little kids...**

Marina looked at her blue-green watch and frowned. Kiki was supposed to meet her at the mall about ten minutes ago!

Looking right, she spotted the pretty-in-pink girl running towards her, her gaze apologetic.

"Kiki! You're here!" Marina cried.

"Marina! I am SOOOOO sorry! I... erm... uh..." Kiki stammered as she came face-to-face with Marina.

"Got so caught up in the art of music that you were late to the mall with your best friend? I am _so _offended," Marina said sarcastically.

"I am sorry!" Kiki laughed, catching the joke.

"Tell me the truth," Marina said, her face turning serious.

"Umm... Shout is... uhhhmmmm..." Kiki blushed, bright as a firetruck.

"You like Shout, then? You'll have to hunt this whole mall for a flirty dress, cuz he told me to tell you to meet him at Groovy Smoothie Shop. He said he needed 'time off of dancing and singing to hang around with the girl he likes best.'" Marina said "I think it's a date."

"NOT a date!" Kiki cried.

"It's a date."

"NOT!"

"Oh, it is."

"Well, who do you like then? I think Tony Matherson likes you." _Tony. _The name struck Marina like a thousand bricks. His warm chocolate brown eyes, his genuine smile, his _charm..._

"Marina? HEEELLLLOOO? Anyone in there?" Kiki waved a hand in front of Marina's face. She snapped back to reality.

"Honestly, Kiki, I don't know anymore."

"Twist is kinda hot too, don't-cha think?"

Marina gulped. "T... Twist?"

"Yeah, he, like, totally likes you."

"H-he does?" A weight lifted off Marina's chest.

"You like him, don't you? More than Tony?" The weight dropped back down.

"Marina? Don't tell me you're off in space again!"

"I... I don't know how to answer your questions."

**Later, after Kiki's "date."**

There was a knock on the door. Marina opened it, and Kiki dragged her out of her room.

"Listen. Twist wants to see you. It's a date," she hissed.

"He doesn't love me!" Marina whispered back.

"Sure he does. C'mon, your Romeo awaits!" And Kiki lead me to Groovy Smoothies. Twist was there, waiting with two smoothies. Sour-lemon Squeeze, and (gulp) Wiggly-Giggly Watermelon. Marina's favorite.

"Hey Rina," Twist said. _Gulp._

"H... hey... Twist," Marina said, her mind swirling. Kiki left. Marina suddenly felt dizzy.

"Want this?" Twist offered the watermelon smoothie. Though she didn't feel like drinking a smoothie, she took it anyway, not wanting to hurt Twist's feelings. _What is this... is this how you feel when you're in love?_

"Ugh..." Marina groaned quietly. She sat down with her head in her hands.

"You okay?" Twist asked.

"Just... dizzy..." Marina whispered.

"In love with someone?" _HOW_ did he guess?

"Errmmm... maybe..." Marina said, feeling her cheeks grow hot.

"With who?"

"Ermm... some guy..."

"Oh. I like someone too."

"Who?" Marina didn't really want to hear. She would be jealous. But she may as well.

"Well... she's really pretty, loves turquois and purple, is a fantastic drum player... and likes Wiggly-Giggly Watermelon smoothies." Twist blinked dreamily.

"What's her name?" Marina asked.

"You're stupid. It's _you!_" Big weight lifted. Marina was floating. And it helped even more when Twist grabbed her and kissed her cheek. She hugged back and kissed. They kissed each other on the lips. And then they sat down together. That was when they noticed Melody. She had seen the whole thing.

"Don't tell Kiki!" Marina gasped.

"Or Shout," Twist added.

"Oh, I think you're a cou-ple now!" Melody said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh shut up!" Twist said playfully. Melody left, giggling softly to herself.

"Marina?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I think I can live with that.

**Please review! My first story for "Fresh Beat Band."**


End file.
